Valkyrie love
by Kohryu
Summary: Hrist Valkyrie’s personal life. SPOILERS to those who haven’t at lest passed chapter 4, boyakasha


Summery: What of Hrist Valkyrie's personal life. SPOILERS to those who haven't at least passed chapter 4, mwa hahahahaha

Disclaimer: No I don't own Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria…but if I did…MWA HAHAHAHAHA

P.S.: If you don't like this pairing, bugger off mortal and leave thy domain to squander somewhere else. Also, don't hate me, this is my first fic to be written on fanfiction, or posted anywhere for that matter by my choice and not anothers.

* * *

Valkyrie's love

The sound of metal clanking against armor, with metal boots stepping across carpeted flooring together sounded though out the gigantic hallways of Valhalla. The Jet black armor with a tint of purple cladded female Hrist Valkyrie roamed the hallways in search of her target not slowing down as she got to the door that she knew _he _was behind and in. She pushed the door open quickly and firmly as it banged against the ornate walls echoing through the empty large room her voice making the only other noise.

"Arngrim…?" '_Not here?_' She thought quickly, her grip on the door tightening, her knuckles turning white. Hrist hated when her target was not found and she was wrong, she hated to wrong. She turned quickly leaving the room slamming the door shut once again heading down the hallway again with the same intent of hunting down her target within her eyes.

Arngrim meanwhile laid himself against the bottom step of some stairs that seamed to lead to where-ever-the-hell-he-could-careless-to. He propped his hands behind his head leaving his sword on his right incase of need, and closed his eyes to sleep not caring in the world where he was or who was looking for him.

Hrist continued her hunt, which lead her all around the halls of Valhalla and no Arngrim, "How the hell can I not find him?" She told her self as she continued her wake of anger reaching the bottom step and noticing the figure on the last step sleeping peacefully. '_That…lazy…good for nothing mortal fool…' _She yelled in her mind as she clenched her hands into fists shaking them at him then stopped to regain her composure.

"Arngrim…wake up, we got orders, Odin-" She began speaking but Arngrim cut her off.

"Don't give a damn" he said with his eyes still closed, silence returning once again between the two.

"Arngrim don't give me that, Odin wants us to take some of the other Einherjar to-" Again she was cut off by Arngrim's rudeness.

"No." He simply stated not moving a muscle.

"But-"

"No."

"You have to."

"No I don't"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't care"

"But his lord's order's are absolute to-"

"Oh well"

Hrist was shaking now, really pissed at the man that simply blew off her lord and his and her orders to sleep.

"I command you to rise einherjar, or I shall send thee to oblivion" Hrist said in a tone of fury and command.

Arngrim simply replied, "Tch, you and what army?" he said calmly not moving an inch. Hrist lost her control this time unsheathing her sword out real fast and bringing it down at his chest. Arngrim brought his left hand out quickly letting the sword tip glide past in between index finger and middle finger, quickly folding around the blade turning it and Hrist's wrist making her lose her balance. Arngrim at the same time shot his right hand out to the said wrist and pulled as he moved his right leg to kick her feet beneath her. He easily dispatched the blade to the side, quickly maneuvering himself on top of her, moving her right hand above her head along with her left, holding them with his left hand. He sat softly above her waist straddling her with his knees on either side of her hips; he looked her with a hint of mockery in his eyes.

"GET OFF NOW!" She yelled in his face that was nearly centimeters away from her own.

"No" He replied calmly again.

"NOW!"

"No."

"…damn you…" She muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I SAID DAMN YOU!" She spat at him again.

"Temper Hrist Valkyrie, or that may cost you your life in battle." He said as he leaned close to her ear to whisper that to her as her face flushed at the closeness of his face and the breath that tickled her neck. He got off of her offering a hand to help her up, she stared at it then at him.

"I'm not diseased" He said in annoyance at her, she took the hand grumbling something incoherent rising from her spot on the floor.

"This is yours" He said handing her her sword he dispatched of earlier so easily.

"Now, will you listen-" he did it again.

"No."

"WHY?!" She screamed at his face up close her nose barely touching his.

"I. DON'T. CARE." He said simply to her picking his sword up and putting it on his back once more.

"But I do…you don't listen to me…I hate that…" She said to her self softly turning around so he wouldn't see the one tear from her eye that strayed down her soft cheek. She wiped it away and was going to turn to start again, but two large burly arms ensnared her from behind snaking around her waist holding her firmly, yet ever so gently.

"You need only to ask what you want of me. I care not what that oddity of a man wants. I only care what you want." He said whispering the words to her ear his breath upon her neck sending chills down her body that turned her to mush in his arms, her will breaking easily to his control.

"But why did you say no in the first place to everything I said then?" she asked softly.

"Cause you only said 'Odin this' and 'Odin that', like I said, I could care less about him, hell…I want to fight him myself to slap him side the head to shut up his annoying voice." Hrist giggled some to the joke and brashness of the one holding her softly.

"So if I where to say, 'I got orders, but I _want _you to come with me' you would listen?" She asked again turning to look at him.

"Obviously, I didn't make love to you that one night in that town for nothing (she blushed), find out when you where a Valkyrie that one night you changed in your room when you still played as the actor Leone keeping that a secret from everyone else in the group for nothing (she nodded some), and I don't love you for nothing. I love you for everything, if nothing." He said with his deep toned voice that would scare others but to her, she knew of the passion of love for her that controlled his voice.

"Thank you once again for not leaving me and accepting me even though I lied to you about being someone else. And…i…I love you too…" She muttered the last part.

Arngrim thought for a moment and asked, "Eh. Speak up, I didn't hear you." He said commending her easily as she replied, "I said I love yo-mmmmm" She said as her lips got quickly covered with Arngrim's own, catching them in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that kissing their tongues battling their own war, Arngrim no doubtedly showing why he was a mercenary.

They separated breathing softly looking in each other's eyes easily understanding what the other is thinking.

"Ok then, let's go" Hrist said turning leaving his embrace missing the feeling of his arms around her, though quickly giving him a peck on the lips. She returned to cool headed Valkyrie she was once before the Valkyrie of Death.

"Though…" Arngrim started as he walked slowly behind her, Hrist stopped to her his thoughts, "With Leone, it was easier to grope her. Not like you with your chest armor and back armor covering your butt." He said but stopped when he noticed her death glare and purple encased energy spear, "ARNGRIM!" She yelled at him smashing the power bolt at the spot between his legs on the floor, and explosion rumbling the castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What in asgard was that?" Odin asked.

"I have the slightest idea my lord." Freya responded softly looking at him then at the entrance to the chamber they are in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arngrim continued to follow the fuming Hrist even though he was black and blue, parts of his armor scratched from the ferocious attack unleashed on him from earlier.

"Though I expect to see what's _under _that armor you so carefully hide all the time later...**tonight**" he quickly whispered in her ear before he started to run ahead. She only blushed like mad at the comment, giggling some to the request for the late night adventure he requested of her.

"Yes my love" She whispered to her self, and the passing wind, as she quickly manifested her spear, and began chase after him yelling obscenities at him.

* * *

Author: Good? Bad? My first, be gentle, but I like to learn from my mistakes, so hit me with whatever special combo of criticism you got, I'm ready, I think….damn……

Besides, I thought those two characters are good together anyways. XP


End file.
